Intro to Origin of Tyrannia
by DinoDragonMaster
Summary: This introduction is a prelude to an astounding story of trust, friendship, and loyalty.


**I don't own Godzilla the Series or any of its characters. Tyrannia is my personal creation. This is an introduction to a potential Godzilla the Series story in the future.**

 ** _The Origin of Tyrannia- Introduction_**

 _This is the beginning of the story of how Nick, Randy, Craven, Elsie, and Monique meet the extraordinary, radioactive genetic monstrosity known to all as Tyrannia._

It is a cold February morning. It is a breezy cold morning with the temperatures down to the low 30s. Ten inches of snow covered all of the streets and roads along Staten Island where HEAT Headquarters laid to rest. Nick is in his office in the upper floor of the building. Craven is just finishing an upgrade on NIGEL when all of a sudden; there was a great rumbling and shaking of the earth. Randy runs outside to find a massive 36-wheeler truck rolling up to the entrance. It was their military friend, Major Anthony Hicks, along with some soldiers in several Chinooks, lifting and placing onto the ground a particular cargo. "Hope you were expecting this; it just came in two days ago." "Yo, jefe! You might want to come out here!"

The entire team comes outside to observe the mysterious cargo that Hicks has brought them. With remote assistance from NIGEL, Craven slowly unlocks the cargo bay doors of the transport and they see something rather extraordinary. They are shocked in amazement of what is inside an impregnable cage bounded by straps and heavy chains. It appeared to be a gigantic snake with various different attributes. It had the skin of a crocodile, the powerful muscles of an anaconda, and the speed of a black mamba. It reared its hood like a king cobra and looked into the bewildered eyes of the little people before it very curiously. Elise twitches her head, and the snake repeated the motion. They begin to wonder of this genetic mutation's intelligence and memory.

Suddenly, the growling of all stomachs present broke the silence. "I can see that we are all hungry; let me get some food. I will be right back", Craven suggested. I go into the kitchen and pull out some fried chicken and stick it in the microwave. After a few minutes later, he brings back some fried chicken and some soda. "Here you go. Here's some food for you", Nick graciously speaks to the newest guest. Nick forklifts a huge barrel of fish beside the cage and opens a small door that leads to the entrance of the cage. The snake bobs its head and opens its gigantic mouth. Nick is surprised by the amount of teeth in the creature's jaw. It has the teeth of a T-Rex. He dumps the fish into the snake's mouth, and it accepts it gratefully. In appreciation, it licks him in the face.

He notices the look in its beautiful eyes; it wants to be let out of the cage. "You want out, don't you?" The snake rubs against him and purrs through its throat. He orders the team to free it from its restricting binds and unlocks the security lock to the cage despite Monique's objections and the snake slithers out of the cage. It gives them a deep anaconda hug even without crushing them to death. They could feel the deep warmth coming from the beast before them even in the cold of winter. "I think it's time we give you a name. I can deduce you are a female snake just by your anatomy. How does the name, Tyrannia, sound to you", spoke Elise in an affirmed voice. Tyrannia purrs and rubs her head against Elsie's torso.

"Now let's find out where exactly where in the world you came from. Randy hacks through the top secret files of the military and discovers that the mysterious entity was created through a government contract by Solstice Technologies to be used as a potential weapon against Godzilla and other dangerous mutations or threats to national security. It seemed that they didn't anyone to know where they were and what they had to deliver to them.

After Randy gives the info he can dig up about their newest commission, Nick began to wonder why Hicks would send them this amazing hybrid exclusively instead of taking back to the clandestine top-secret island for surviving, captured mutations on Monster Island. This required an adventure and an expedition to find the people who delivered this mighty animal to them. At least he knew they wouldn't be doing this alone. Nick and Randy express their equal concern for the well-being of their newest acquisition. They speak to the divine queen of the snakes very boldly, "Are you ready for some adventures and expeditions into the unknown, my proud beauty? We are going to find the ones who deserted you and make them pay!"She roars like a powerful dragon ready to breathe some fire on some foes. They go back into the debriefing room upstairs to discuss their plan to find out more about Tyrannia's origin and find a way to either to send her to Monster Island for her own protection or to keep her as the newest partner against other aggressive monstrosities in the future.

"Well, everyone. After careful consideration and research, I believe that it is in our best interests to find out more about Tyrannia. It is pretty clear that there is something that the military isn't telling us", assumed Nick. Monique is suspicious about Nick' s motion to pursue and questions, "If you're sure about what this creature is capable of, why do you persist to continue with this notion to finding this monstrosity' s creators when you know that this will lead to dangerous territory?" "I'm fully aware of that predicament, Monique", asserted Nick. Nick looks over everyone's expressions and asks if anyone else has any more questions. When no one else responds, he declares, "Alright, everyone mount up in the HEAT SEEKER. We are leaving immediately. Next stop, Africa." The illustrious band of mutation-based scientists gather their belongings and supplies into the boat and at nightfall they accelerate toward their predestined destination with Tyrannia and Godzilla following along, unsure and unaware of the dangers and secrets just waiting to be discovered.

 **I hope everyone has enjoyed this short introduction. If you would like to see more of this story developed, please leave a review and give me your best suggestions, comments, and ideas for this potential future story. I will greatly apperciate them.**


End file.
